By fire protection regulations, the dry powder in a pressurized fire extinguisher cylinder must be removed and replaced periodically to insure the powder will be effective if needed to put out a fire. This dry chemical powder is extremely fine and the mere disposition of the powder is a total waste and is expensive. Further, the powder being so fine will readily admix with the air when agitated and pollute the atmosphere during normal transfer from or to a drum to or from a fire extinguishing cylinder. It was to overcome these objections that the present invention was conceived.